


The Language of Flowers

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Embarrassment, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Kissing, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Presents, Romance, Sharing a Bed, The Force, Touching, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the first time I can remember where I haven't gone to sleep alone."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Rey is attracted to Jessika in more ways than one, but when she starts to dream of her...well, that's when problems start to arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers

Rey had a problem. In fact, Rey decided she had a potential, inevitable catastrophe on her hands. All because she didn't understand the concept of attraction or desire.

 

Jessika Pava was positively _enchanting_. The first time Rey had laid eyes on her she had come back from a mission, removing her helmet to reveal long, rich hair the color of a moonless, starless night sky. Her eyes absorbed all the light in her vicinity, absolving it to those who she looked upon with consideration and awareness.

 

The first time Rey had spoken to her one on one, she had been a quivering, flustered mess. She had nearly forgotten her own name upon introduction. Jessika had smiled at that, large and beaming, and Rey felt she couldn't quite understand being the cause for such a charming, captivating turn of lips.

 

Rey grew as close as possible to her, for she felt drawn to her. Drawn to her special sort of light. They ate meals together, talked of Jessika's home planet, and Rey dreaded the fact that she would be departing soon.

 

Rey didn't want to leave Finn who was still recovering from their ordeal with Kylo Ren. She knew that Poe and General Organa would take care of him, but her heart still felt like an anchor dropping to the pit of her stomach. Tears often gathered when she thought of those things.

 

“Hey, Rey,” came an alluring, almost reassuring voice. Jessika.

 

Rey turned to greet her, frozen by what Jessika wore. A loose sapphire dress that flowed across her body like a curving stream. The material was sheer, accentuating her breast with silver silk crisscrossing the span of her shoulders, down across her hips which Rey, more than anything, desired to place her hands upon. What she would do after, she had no idea. Rey was fearful of the heat pooling in her core, traveling lower.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, embarrassed that she had been so absorbed studying the other woman that she had forgotten to respond.

 

“Um, I know...well, I know that you have to leave tomorrow, and I thought I might give you something to remember me by,” she said, producing a small potted cacti. The sulcorebutia caniqueralii, Rey knew. Jessika had given Rey her copy of an old book on botany and the language of flowers.

 

Rey had been devouring the information found within both books. A beautiful paperback copy so rare that she had been hesitant to take it. She loved it.

 

“Jessika, I...I don't know what to say,” and she didn't, captivated as Jessika had combed her hair back into a sweeping, decorative, bun. The images of butterflies pinned to her hair.

 

“Thank you would probably be most appropriate,” she said with a laugh.

 

Overwhelmed, Rey embraced her. Jessika was considerably shorter than her, and the action caused her breasts to brush against hers as they wrapped their arms around each other. “Thank you. So much. I'll, I'll give you your book before I take off tomorrow.”

 

Jessika pulled away, shaking her head as she did so. “No, no. Take it. I've read that thing about a thousand times. I know it means a lot to you, and I'm glad I'm not the only one obsessed with flowers and plants here,” she said, taking Rey's hands into her own.

 

Rey felt a blush rise across her cheeks, she wanted so desperately to kiss her. “You're the absolute best,” she said instead, gazing into those beautiful eyes.

 

“Pava, there you are,” came General Organa's voice.

 

Jessika immediately stood at full attention, shoulders reared back and arms loosely crossed behind her. “General, what can I do for you?” she asked.

 

“Don't fret, dear. I'm gathering the Blue Squadron to discuss an upcoming reconnaissance mission. I need you in the command center in five.”

 

“Yes, General.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jessika turned back to face Rey, regret riddled in her eyes. “I'm sorry, I've got to go, but this should bloom within the month...as long as it's getting water, that is,” she teased.

 

“That was _one_ time,” Rey said, defending herself even as she gave into laughter.

 

“Come back in one piece, okay?”

 

Rey hugged her again, nuzzling her neck with her nose, inhaling her scent. She smelled of jasmine. This was the hardest of goodbyes.

 

“I'll be back soon. I'd very much like to see one of those sun showers you speak of when I get back.”

 

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

That evening when Rey retired to bed her dreams turned potent, like a heavy pollen invading all of her senses at once. Her body felt odd, hot in a desirable way as she writhed against the cool cotton of her sheets, craving a certain kind of friction she didn't quite comprehend. A low moan resonated from her chest, mind reeling as a beautiful figure with full breast and wide hips moved towards her like a snake behind her loosely closed lids, slow and to its own rhythm. The silver silk crisscrossing her chest drew her attention in, heart pounding as she desired to touch. The woman came into focus then, and Rey gasped as Jessika's face loomed over hers, eyes full of lust...lust for her

 

“What do you want to do, Rey?”

 

“Everything,” she admitted, trying to keep her arms by her side.

 

“Don't be shy,” she spoke softly. “I don't bite. That is, if you don't want me to.”

 

A room appeared around them, it looked like nothing Rey had ever seen before. The walls and flooring were crafted out of wood; large, green vines with flowers blossoming forth lined them from one end to the other. It was beautiful.

 

“This is my home,” Jessika chimed, turning away from her, leading Rey to a canopy bed made of white lace, stitched together with orchids of all kinds. “Orchids are my favorite.”

 

“They're beautiful, just like you.”

 

Jessika smiled a demur kind of smile, reaching back to undo the tie of her dress. “Oh, Rey. If you want me, come and claim me.”

 

Rey's heart was pounding fast from behind its cage, and she thought she would burst from the building tension. “You, and I...”

 

Jessika placed a finger over her lips, hushing her as the top of her dress fell down and around her ribs, her teardrop shaped breasts exposed to the night air. Jessika approached her nice and slow, standing before her as she reached for one of Rey's hands, bringing it up to feel the supple softness of her flesh. Rey let out a low, shuddering breath as Jessika moaned at the contact. “Doesn't that feel good?” she inquired as Rey reached for her other breast.

 

“It feels amazing,” she said, and it did.

 

Rey loved the smell of her, the touch of her, how she ran her hands along her sides, pulling her close as she stole a kiss. Rey could cry over how amazing she made her feel. “You're so beautiful, Rey,” she murmured against her ear, slipping a hand down the front of Rey's pants, touching her through the silk fabric of her panties. Rey cried out, and she would have stumbled and fallen forward if Jessika hadn't held her upright.

 

Her fingers rubbed in slow, pressurized circles, and Rey was helpless but to roll her hips down, dying to get more of that sweet sensation, the friction that was filling her up. Jessika appeared more than willing to give her more, pulling her close as she bit Rey's bottom lip, their breath mingling together. “You want more, Rey?” she asked, pressing her finger in as far as the fabric of Rey's underwear would permit.

 

Rey whimpered. “Yes, yes. Please, show me,” she begged, breathless and near groveling at this point.

 

Jessika threw her down onto the bed, tugging her pants lower with deft precision Rey didn't know possible. Rey cried out as Jessika pushed her tank top up and over her head, squeezing her breasts as she ground her sex against hers. Rey could feel her essence in between her legs and she was thankful that Jessika was just as wet as she was. Rey didn't know what to do, body searing as she felt herself pulsating, absolutely _throbbing_ for more.

 

“I'm going to fuck you, little girl,” Jessika growled, nearly ripping Rey's underwear as she slid them off, stuffing them into Rey's mouth as the young inexperienced force user moaned at Jessika's assertiveness. It turned her on in ways she didn't know it could.

 

Ray could only groan and moan in stifled sounds as Jessika commanded her to spread her legs further apart. Once she was fully settled in between them, Jessika gave absolutely no warning as she licked a clear path over Rey's slit, tonguing her opening teasingly before mouthing and sucking her clit between plump lips. Rey screamed, and even muffled, it ricocheted off the walls. Her hands tangled themselves in Jessika's long hair, holding on as she rocked herself forward and down, taking Jessika's tongue greedily. Rey had never felt so out of control before.

 

She had never felt so good before, either.

 

Rey awoke on her stomach, gasping as she fought to catch her breath. The dream she had leaving her a dripping, trembling mess. The tension ringing throughout her body was as undeniable as it was unbearable. The pulsing in between her legs, the hyper awareness of her breast against the cotton material of her tank top. She groaned into the bend of her arm, frustrated by the fact that not only was she was aroused, but that she didn't know how to relieve herself.

 

Rey was attracted to Jessika, attracted to everything about her, but it wasn't like she could go directly up to the woman and request to have sex with her. Rey was inexperienced, growing up on Jakku didn't bring much hope in the realm of romance or anything resembling such a thing. Rey didn't know how to court someone, and wouldn't know if anyone was attempting to court her. Rey had trained her body to listen to her strong will, and now that it was gaining the upper hand, she felt helpless and frustrated. She was caving into desire, and she hated herself for it.

 

Rey didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she needed to remove her tank top, raising it up over her breasts as she touched them, a shuddering breath passing through pursed lips. She cried out as a jolt rushed straight through her sex, making her ache worse than before with desire. She brushed them harder, biting her bottom lip as she fought not to cry out. The idea of being caught like this was humiliating to her, except that the idea of being caught by Jessika (Jess as she had grown to call her) was thrilling, and the idea of being caught by Jess and her wanting to participate made her moan, loud and full of shame. Her left hand moved down the plains of her smooth, sun kissed body, exploring a part of herself otherwise uncharted.

 

Before Rey could move forward, a voice came over the comm to her room. “Rey?” the voice called, and it sounded an uneven mixture of concern and confusion. It was Jessika.

 

Rey panicked, removing her hands as she pulled her shirt down and her pants up. She didn't know what to do as she grabbed for her throw blanket, tossing it around her shoulders to hide the fact her nipples were hard and refused to soften under her command. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair as she approached the comm, coughing as she tried to regain what little composure she could find.

 

“Yeah?” she called, hating that she sounded startled, like a child caught with something they knew they shouldn't have.

 

“Hey, um, do you mind if I come in for a moment?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Of course! Just let me press this button here, and there!”

 

Rey felt herself rambling, and tried to put an end to it as quickly as she could muster. Jessika entered, dressed in a plain white tee shirt and black pants that clung close to her body. Her hair was flipped to one side in long, tussled waves, and though her face was beautiful as it always was, her eyes seemed tired. She must have just woken up.

 

“What can I do for you?” Rey asked, face bright and cheery as she tried to pretend nothing was wrong or immoral.

 

“Hey,” she started, then stopped, seeming to find the right words for whatever she was about to say. “I'm sorry, I know it's super late, and you need to be up early and everything, but...”

 

“Jess, it's okay. Say what you need to say,” Rey said, nervous about Jessika's rambling. The woman was fairly straight to the point. Blunt, even.

 

Jessika nodded, hands on either hip. “Oh, Jeez. I don't...uh, I don't know how to even put this into words, Rey,” she said, scratching the back of her neck. “Have you, um, been having some intense dreams here lately?”

 

Rey could feel herself flush from the tips of her ears down to her toes. Her heart began to race, and she felt the desire to vomit rise increasingly. “Oh,” she breathed, pulling her blanket closer around her body. She felt mortified. “Oh, no. No, _no_.”

 

“Rey,” Jessika said, taking a step forward as Rey took one giant step back. “Rey, it's okay. It's just...well, you're projecting your dreams. At first, I thought it was me, but it wasn't through my point of view, and I'm generally not that aggressive. Um, at least, not without provocation and, um, a lot of talking beforehand.”

 

Rey sat on the edge of her bed, blanket around her shoulders as she stared at her feet, not talking and hardly moving. She prayed that some force would beam down and strike her dead mercifully in that moment. Jessika took a seat beside her, and Rey fought the urge to cringe.

 

“I am _so_ sorry,” she said after a minute of pure silence.

 

Jessika shrugged. “Well, at least now I know you like me...or, at least want to have sex with me,” she said with a short, almost snort of laughter.

 

Rey snapped out of her self-induced coma, turning towards Jess. “I don't...I mean, I _do_ like you, but you're the only person I've _ever_ liked like this and I...I have no idea what's happening to me, and my body...and those dreams,” she said, biting her lip. The embarrassment was brimming to the point where she felt she would cry at any given moment. “I don't understand how these abilities work...they just _are_ at this point, but that's why I'm going away soon. So I can learn to control them...so this, and a lot of other stuff doesn't happen.”

 

“Rey, don't feel bad or embarrassed,” Jess said, turning Rey's face to look at her. “Silly girl, I _like_ you. I've been trying to make that obvious, but I guess you needed more of a straightforward answer, huh?” she asked, her breath ghosting along Rey's face. She smelled of the wild strawberries she had introduced Rey to, hands full of rich earth.

 

“I'm still really, really embarrassed.”

 

Jessika smiled, leaning forward as she pressed their foreheads together. “If you only knew half the thoughts I've had about you, you wouldn't feel so bad. The only thing that's saved me is that I'm not an inexperienced force user,” she said nuzzling Rey's nose before placing a caste kiss to her mouth. “Not a force user, at all.”

 

Rey felt her heart stop and then sputter back to life, sighing into Jessika's mouth as she kissed her back. Jessika chuckled as she pulled away, much to Rey's dissatisfaction. “You're really the best,” she said, ears tinged pink for a completely different reason.

 

“I'm really going to miss you,” Jess said, taking a hold of one of Rey's hands. “Which was the point I was trying to get across before General Organa dragged me away. Do you think I dress like that everyday for no reason? I was trying to impress you.”

 

“You do _impress_ me,” Rey admitted. The heaviness in her heart felt all the more severe at the longing she felt and would feel. The loneliness she was afraid to experience again. “Would you...like to spend the rest of the night with me...not in a sexual way, of course!” she yelped with an embarrassed laugh, placing a hand over her nose.

 

Jess laughed, patting Rey's lap with her hand. “I would love to,” she said with a sweet smile, and it was all for her, Rey realized.

 

The two settled down, with Rey cradling Jess from behind, the smell of her hair tickling her nose. Jessika brought one of Rey's hands over her waist, interlocking their fingers as they kissed goodnight. A tear slid then from Rey's eye unchecked as she pressed a little closer to Jess.

 

Jess rolled over, wiping the lone tear away with her thumb. “What's wrong?” she asked, voice brimming with concern and other, unexpressed emotions.

 

“This is the first time I can remember where I haven't gone to sleep alone,” she said, feeling ridiculous as she did so.

 

Jessika wrapped her arms around Rey, bringing one leg to rest over her hip. “You're not alone anymore, Rey. You'll never be alone again,” she said, placing a kiss to the other woman's cheek.

 

Rey smiled, feeling warm all over as she embraced Jessika, and Jessika embraced her back, knowing what the other woman said to be true. Rey would never have to be alone again, and it made her want to learn and control her abilities so that, in their time of need, she could protect the ones she had grown to care about so deeply. Rey didn't know what was to come next, but she felt brave enough now to face it. Jess nuzzled her neck, lips flushed against her skin as she murmured tender sentiments across her flesh. The fear Rey had felt dissipating as she drifted off to sleep, the names of flowers right there on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Jessika?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What's the name of that one flower you showed me? The white and pink ones with the spots?”

 

“Stargazer lily?”

 

Rey smiled. “That's the one. Those are my favorite,” she said as Jess smiled up at her.

 

“You know, the Stargazer's were bred to look upward at the sky, right?” she asked as Rey shook her head. “Yeah, they descended from lily's that pointed down to the ground. People thought they were dead as they projected a non-vibrant, non-living look. The Stargazer was made to look up...”

 

“At the stars,” Rey said with a huff.

 

“Exactly,” Jess said, settling back down to sleep. “A lot like you, if you ask me. Those beautiful eyes of yours deserve to be looking up...they were turned downward for far too long.”

 

Jessika fell back asleep then, Rey's arms wrapped around her like the warmest of blankets as she hummed lowly to herself. A small tinge of a smile crept up to her mouth as she placed a kiss to the top of Jessika's head. “I'm a Stargazer,” she whispered out loud, like she had stumbled upon a secret about herself, and maybe she had. Maybe she had.

 

 

 

 


End file.
